Winter's Rose
by LivingTheBeatOfSummer
Summary: 'The snowflakes fall around us as he spins me round, right there on the bridge' One Direction get stuck for two weeks at a country house due to a snowstorm. What happens when they meet Miriam, the teenage girl that lives there? Harry/OC. T-swears.
1. Prologue

**New fic, and it's 1D!, ok, so, here goes nothing.**

**Prologue dedicated to: You, who's reading this story**

I looked out of my window, watching the snowflakes spiral down, dancing their way in the wind. The moonbeams lit up the ground, showing how quickly it was settling. The met office had warned that there would be heavy snow tonight, but we didn't imagine anything on this scale. It was at least a good few inches already, and it was predicted to last until dawn tomorrow. If the weather remained this cold, we would be stuck for at least a week, not including when it would melt and turn into black ice.

But as usual my mum had gone a little overboard in the snow preparation. We probably had enough food to feed an army for an entire month. It didn't really matter; it would just be thrown away. Regrettable, but unavoidable.

I was tempted to open my window. I wanted to run outside, throw my hands to the sky, and dance around whilst the snow fell around me. I've always loved doing such things. Running through the rain, as if it doesn't matter. My friends think it strange that the rain helps me sleep. I don't know why, it just relaxes me somehow. I love nature, it makes me feel at home. But that's just me, slightly delusional, but perfectly harmless. Except when it comes to Victoria, but that's another matter.

I suppose I should say a little about myself. I live in a small village in southern England. My name is Miriam Castillo-Ramsey. Yeah, I'm part Spanish, but that's from my grandpa. We don't really speak about that bastard; he beat up my nana, before divorcing her before my mum was even born. My family used to be quite poor, but then my dad was clever, and worked his way up in the world. Now he's a boss at Vodafone, earning enough to send me to a private school. Now don't think I'm a snobby bitch just because I go to a private school. I'm not, and it's not even an expensive one, it doesn't do boarding, but it's enough to 'train me'. Apparently I'm clever like my parents, but it's hard to feel like that when two of your best friends are in the top 100 mathematicians in the country under 18. And we're only 15 or 16. I had my 16th just before Christmas. Born on the 13th, like Taylor Swift, one of my favourite artists, among many. Oh, and I'm a chocoholic.

Anyway, enough about me. This is about the way my life changed forever, simply because of a snowstorm.

* * *

><p>I sat there, wrapped up in a warm shawl blanket thing. I don't really know what you could call it. Anyway, I was reading one of my favourite books, again, Looking for Alaska by John Green. I had just read the part when Miles and the Colonel discover Alaska has died, which naturally, was bringing tears to my eyes, and causing me once again to contemplate the meaning of life, when lights caught the corner of my eye. Wiping my eyes, I saw a car struggling to get up the steep hill just outside my house. What were they doing driving on a night like this? I jumped off the window seat, running to grab my boots. I know this area, and also that there is no way that car could make it up that hill in this weather with mere engines alone. My dad caught my arm on my way out the door.<p>

'What do you think you're doing Miriam?'

I made my answer brief, already pulling away. 'There's a car trying to get up that hill!'

I was already outside before he could say anything. The coldness of the air made me pause a little, but I ran out, ignoring it.

By the time I reached the hill, the car had slid to the bottom. A couple of people had got out to push it, but it was no use, the hill was too steep. I could barely see through the snow, and the wind overshadowed my voice.

I yelled loudly at the figures 'It's no use – you'll have to leave it!'

The one closest to me yelled back 'Where shall we go, we can't sleep all five of us in this car!'

There were five of them, when did that happen? I could only see two, were they in the car? Were they not helping? Though looking about I thought I saw shadowing figures behind the first two.

'You'll have to follow me- there's nothing else you can do!'

My voice spoke before I could think. Great, now we'd have five strangers staying the night. The closest figure nodded, and beckoned for the others to come and follow me. I led them back to the house, where my father was standing, looking out for me. I ushered the strangers into the house, not taking a proper look at any of them. I took of my boots, and left my now soaked shawl-wrap thing on a nearby radiator. Shaking my long dark hair free of snowflakes, I turned to see the strangers.

My first thought?

Oh crap, Luna is going to kill me in my sleep

** Yay! prologue complete!**

_**Signed, Sabrina x**_


	2. One

**Chapter One is up!**

**This chapter is dedicated to:hmm, many to choose, okay phoebe can be chapter two and um, Laura can have this chapter.**

Okay, do not panic, you've just got Britain's biggest boy band staying in your house. I told myself, but it wasn't working. I wasn't a fangirl or anything; in fact I thought they were just five boys lucky enough to live their dream. No, I was more scared of my two best friends, who were, to say the least, a little obsessed with one or two members of the band. For Nia it wasn't really saying much, her crush changes every few weeks. But Luna, it was different. If I went anywhere near her Harry, I would probably be to blame for the entire destruction of Southern Britain. Yep, I was face to face with One Direction.

I plucked up courage to speak (going to an all-girls school really knocked confidence when it came to boys) 'Um, hi, I'm Miriam.'

The curly haired one (who I knew from Luna's fangirlism was Harry, born on the 1st of February, has a sister called Gemma, and had a kind of relationship with Caroline Flack. Note to self: don't sit next to Luna on the school trip to France again), reached out his hand. 'Hey I'm Harry; this is Louis, Z...'

I cut him off. 'Yeah, I know. One of my best friends is a fangirl'

He looked at me weirdly. Whoops, sometimes I forget the rest of the world doesn't speak fanfiction. I laughed it off. 'Never mind, I'll explain later. Do you guys want a hot drink or something?'

'Yeah sure, watcha got?'

'The usual.'

'Meaning?'

I opened the door to the kitchen, as that would explain everything. Once they were all in, I went immediately to the hot chocolate.

'Sweet tooth, huh?' It was Louis who spoke this time. I grinned back in reply.

'So, we got tea, coffee, green tea, my aunt's weird herbal thing, hot chocolate, or anything from the fridge.'

A collection of hot chocolates from five different voices hit me at once. I laughed.

'Okay then, five hot chocolates it is.'

After I made them, we sat down in the living room, but not before warning them that spill it and they die a horrible and painful death. I think I may have exaggerated it a little too much, but hey, it was only a few nights. They'd forget me once they were back to their whirlwind lives. I turned on the TV, giving me the chance to examine them. Zayn was cool, I think, and a little quiet, but I had the feeling that when he spoke he would be a little cocky. Niall, the one Nia fancied, had a smile playing on his lips. He looked like he knew how to make someone laugh. Liam was flicking through the channels. He looked like the kind of guy that looked good on the outside, but surprisingly mischievous beneath. Louis. From what I knew of Louis, I liked him, he seemed funny and a little crazy. A little more like me and my friends. Craziness is a good thing, ok? Then there was Harry, lying lazily back onto the sofa. I'd always secretly thought he was kinda hot, but naturally kept that quiet because of Luna. I just liked the way he had brown hair and green eyes. I've always been a sucka for that kind of thing. He seemed more rebellious than the others, but that wasn't a bad thing. I thought it made people more interesting.

It was half an hour before my mum came down to tell me that the beds were made up. There were two rooms with two beds in each, and one with just one. It was easy to settle. I stood up, turning to the boys.

'Okay, who do none of you want to share rooms with?'

'Harry' (from Liam)

'Harry' (from Niall)

'Zayn' (from Harry)

'Harry' (from Louis)

'Harry' (from Zayn)

Well that was quick. I heard a mutter of 'Gee, thanks guys', but ignored it.

'Yeah, Harry talks in his sleep, it's really annoying when he suddenly yells at you half way through the night.' Louis put in.

'Thanks Lou, I'm sure she really needed to know that.'

'No, it's okay. It makes two of us.' I gave him a quick wink. It was true, I've had conversations with people without knowing it. It's actually a little scary. I led them upstairs.

'Right, Liam and Louis, up the stairs until you get to the landing, then turn into the room on your left. The other one is my music room, you won't be able to get in because there's a code, in case your wondering. Zayn and Niall, in there, and Harry, you're through here. The bathrooms just down there, and there's one on the ground floor as well.'

'Okay, so um, night guys.' said Niall.

A thought suddenly came to me. 'Hang on, what will you guys sleep in?'

Harry wiggled his eyes at me

_oh no, I should have stayed quite_

'Our boxers of course.'

I blushed a scarlet red. _Yep definatly shut up next time._

I mumbled an ok, and headed to my room.

I quickly changed into my pajamas, a nightshirt and some trackie bottoms. I returned _Looking for Alaska_ to my bookshelf. I have a lot of books, around 700+. I've actually had to now make a computor program to keep track. It's not my fault that car boot sales generally have brilliant bargains. I once got 19 hardback Agatha Christies for a pound. Now, seriously, tell me if you can beat that. Yes, anyway, because of my large amount of books, they're now mainly in tall, wobbly piles on the floor. _Alaska_ is only on the shelf because it's one of my favourites. There was a soft knock on the door. I heard Harry's voice from the other side of the door.

'Miriam, it's Harry. Can I come in?'

_What does he want, I wonder. Only one way to find out..._

'Yeah, sure, go ahead.'

He came in and immediatly looked me up and down. I also looked down. _Ah, whoops. Note to self: don't wear lowcut shirts around boys._

'What do you want?' My first thought on how to break the awkwardness.

He looked around as if he wasn't sure. He was so cute when he did that. _Miriam, shut. up_.

'Um, he said slowly, as if still thinking. Then he caught sight of the corner (well, half) of my room dedicated to books.

'Wow'

'Yeah, I read, heard of it?' Yes, he was wasting my sleep time, which I needed if he didn't want me to be really grouchy in the morning, so I was using wit. A crime, I think not.

'Haha, not funny. Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I don't read.'

I was suprised by this. Not because he's a guy, but because he finds the time in his schedule.

'Really? How do you find the time?'

'I don't anymore, hey, is that a Naruto?

_Oh_

_My_

_God._

_He'd heard of Naruto?_

_It wasn't my favourite book, they were Nia's books, but it was ok. But seriously, he'd heard of it!'_

'You know Naruto?'

'Nope not really, but my sister used to read it.'

_Oh._

'Ah well, you can't have it all. Anyway, there my friends copies I'm borrowinging.'

'It's just you rarely see them'

'I know, hey, you can borrow any book if you want.'

'Oh, thanks.' He looked at each of my piles,and then to my shelf, before pulling out my copy of Lord of the Rings.

'Lord of the Rings, good choice. But be careful, thats a 50th anniversary edition.'

'Thanks Miriam.'

'Anytime'

He walked to the door.

'Night.'

'Night' I echoed in reply.

He left my room.

I flopped down onto my bed. He read Lord of the Rings, one of my favourite books. I couldn't help it. Luna had a point. He was cute, and though I knew he could be a player, he seemed generally nice and sweet. Kind of contradictory to what I'd previously thought of him. Show's you can never judge a book by its cover. Oh no. Luna. The fact that One Direction had stayed at a teenage girls house was undoubtably going to get out. I'd have to tell her. Tomorrow, preferably. I know, Harry and I could walk to her house. It's only a couple of miles. It would be a nice surprise, and she probably wouldn't forgive me if I didn't. I sighed. How could something so simple and beautiful as snow make life so complicated? I rolled over, and switched off my light.

**Hope, you like, and remember to review.**

_**Signed, Sabrina x**_


	3. Two

**Hello Readers! Shout out to all the people who reviewed/alerted/or simply read this! I'd also like to mention any books mentioned aren't important, I just thought I'd pick some unusual ones.**

**Dedication: Phoebe (or better known as the Luna in this story)**

The dawn light seeped over the edges of my curtains, gently waking me up. I groaned, why do mornings have to be ridiculously early. After a failure attempt to get back to sleep, I eventually decided to get up and get some food. A simple plan. As I changed into my clothes, I thought over yesterday's events, something important had happened, what was it?

Oh shit.

Did I really just let One Direction into my house? Did my parents really let 5 teenage boys stay in a house with me? How the hell did that happen? Never mind, it was done now, I just needed to see what the night's damage was. I walked to my curtains and opened them, letting in the sunlight. Ah. Right. So, it clearly had carried on snowing through the night. By the looks of it, it was about half a metre. Wow. I think I should leave it a while before I go to Luna's. I'd webcam her instead. Sighing at my now overly-complicated life (mainly because I knew that it could potentially get a LOT more complicated), I shoved on some clothes and made my way downstairs. When I got there, Niall was already sitting at the kitchen table.

I sat down next to him.

'Hey, sleep well?

'Yeah, you?

'Good, thanks. Doesn't look like you'll be going anywhere soon.' I gestured out the window.

He laughed, 'Yeah'.

'What do you think it will be like, when, you know, it melts.' He frowned, knowing what I meant. Then he replied in one simple word.

'Hell'

I couldn't help it, I laughed. It was just so funny and surreal - this situation. How many people get stuck with pop stars? He laughed with me, and then after we had talked some more, I got breakfast for us. After a while, Louis arrived, then Liam, then Harry, and finally Zayn. Over breakfast we talked, and also came to the decision that they could practice in the dining room. We didn't use it except at Christmas anyway, moving the furniture wouldn't be a problem. Yes, we have a dining room. Totally useless if you ask me.

I was surprised by how well I got on with them. Louis and Niall were really good at making me laugh, Zayn was interlectuall, and understood if I said something geeky by mistake. It's not that I find what I say geeky, but some others do, so I try to avoid it. Liam seemed really sweet, and Harry, was well, Harry. Every so often he'd catch my eye and wink, or give me the flash of a grin. Even though I knew I was starting to realise what every other girl was seeing in him, I couldn't help but remember that he was the kind of guy that would only end up breaking my heart. It was his eyes that got to me, a beautiful sea of green. I felt like I could drown in them. I shook this out of my head, I didn't want this. I had my exams in just a few months. Any relationship would just be an unnescassery distraction.

It turned out that my parents were helping clear some of the snow around the village, and would be eating at Lou's, our next door neighbours for lunch. So they wouldn't be home until the evening. Before I helped them move the furniture in the dining room, I told them my plan for Luna and Nia.

'Are you sure they'll like it?' Liam seemed a little anxious.

'You, will be fine. It's Harry and Niall that will suffer most, followed by Louis. Your just a bonus, no offence.'

'None taken' said Zayn.

'Good, now, you stand here, and when I call you, you'll come round to this side of the computor ok?'

'Right' they chorused.

'Right' I replied. Taking a deep breath, I sat down at the computer. I opened up Skype, and found them already online. I'd texted them in advance, just to make sure. It's not really like they had anything else to do. I pulled them both up onto the screen.

'Hey guys, how are you?'

'I am good, now TELL ME THIS SURPRISE!' Luna had her arms folded, glaring at me. Nia just laughed.

'Now what would be the point in that, it wouldn't be a surprise?' I loved to wind Luna up. It was really easy as well.

'Oh, come on Miriam, just tell us before she smashes her computer.' This was Nia.

'Well... if you insist...' I gestured for the guys to come over.

Let's just say they screamed, and said Oh my God. A lot.

_Ouch_

'It's One Direction!' Luna was going mental at her end, where as Nia seemed to be just staring at the screen.

There seemed to be a kind of stand off, of who could stay quiet the longest, before I elbowed Harry, gesturing for him to actually speak.

'Hey Luna, Nia. Um, we're One Direction'

'You know our names!'

_Oh god_

Harry just laughed.

'Yeah, we do. So Luna, Miriam tells me you like Louis and I best. '

'And apparently you like me Nia' This was from Niall.

'Oh great, did you just tell them my whole life history!' Nia joked.

'Fine, look, I'll just leave you guys to talk'

And with that I left the room.

_Freedom!_

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the sofa, reading an Agatha Christie. I only looked up when I felt someone land on the sofa. It was Harry.<p>

'Hey'

'Hey'

'How was it?'

He shrugged. 'I've seen worse. Though...' He looked around suspiciously then gestured for me to come closer. He leaned in close, I could feel his breath on my ear. It nearly brought shivers down my spine. And in a very, very good way.

'Niall's still in there, talking with Nia'

I laughed, and nearly fell off the sofa, if only Harry hadn't caught me at my waist. I wished he hadn't. The electricity that shot through my body only reminded me what I was trying to forget. My head shot round to look at Harry, and immediatly regretted it. His beautiful sea green eyes stared into mine, making me lose the power of speech. I caught a flicker of something in his eyes, but I couldn't be sure what it was, and then Louis entered the room.

We sprang apart like lightning. He remained oblivious as he sat down on the armchair.

'Your friends are fun'

I rolled my eyes. 'Tell me about it'

There was an awkward silence, none of us knowing what to say. I decided to break it.

'So, we better move the furniture if you want to rehearse.' I got to my feet.

Harry sprang up.'Yeah, come on Louis.' I raised an eyebrow.

'What?'

'Nothing...'

We walked into the dining room, and moved about the furniture, leaving a large space in the middle of the room.

'There we go, do you want to go get the others, wherever they are?'

Louis went off, leaving Harry and I alone.

'Soooo...'

_Like this isn't awkward_

'About earlier, I didn't mean any harm or anything'

'No, it's fine'

Then we were silent again. Fortunately Louis wasn't very long, and practice was soon underway.

* * *

><p>I laughed, hard. It was just so funny. Harry had been making faces as he sang, and then forgotten to come in, causing me to go into hysterics. The others stopped singing and, noticing he was grinning wildly, burst out laughing too. It took us a while to calm ourselves down.<p>

'Okay, okay' I said after I could finally keep my face straight. 'So, what's next?'

'Um, that would be Stole My Heart, wouldn't it guys?' This came from Harry.

A chorus of agreements came from the room.

'So here we go..' I leaned back, ready to watch.

_The light shines _  
><em>It's getting hot on my shoulder<em>  
><em> I don't mind, <em>  
><em>This time it doesn't matter<em>  
><em> Cause your friends,<em>  
><em> They look good, you look better<em>

_Don't you know all night I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around, round, round?_

_Under the lights tonight _  
><em>You turned around, and you stole my heart <em>  
><em>With just one look, when I saw your face I fell in love <em>  
><em>It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight <em>  
><em>With just one look, yeah<em>  
><em> I waited for a girl like you<em>

_I'm weaker_  
><em> My worlds fall and they hit the ground<em>  
><em> Oh life, come on head, don't you fail me now?<em>  
><em> I start to say, "I think I love you", but I make no sound<em>

_You know cause all my life, I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around_

_Under the lights tonight _  
><em>You turned around, and you stole my heart <em>  
><em>With just one look, when I saw your face I fell in love<em>  
><em>It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight <em>  
><em>With just one look, yeah I waited for a girl like you<em>

_There is no other place that I would rather be _  
><em>Than right here with you tonight <em>  
><em>As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you<em>  
><em> And we can stay here tonight<em>  
><em> Cause there's so much that I wanna say,<em>  
><em> I wanna say<em>

_Under the lights tonight _  
><em>You turned around, and you stole my heart <em>  
><em>With just one look, when I saw your face I fell in love<em>  
><em> It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight<em>

_Under the lights tonight _  
><em>You turned around, and you stole my heart<em>  
><em> With just one look, when I saw your face I fell in love<em>  
><em> It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight<em>  
><em>With just one look, yeah I waited for a girl like you <em>

_I waited for a girl like you_

Was it wrong that the whole way through that, I had felt Harry's eyes on me? That whenever I looked up, he was staring at me, almost desperately. And that I was happy about it?

xxx

**Ta Daaaaa! Now, this would've been up a few days ago, only it deleted itself (groan)**

**_Reviews are like ambrosia, they light up my day!_**

**_Signed, Sabrina x_**


	4. Three

**Hello! We're on Half-Term, but... I have a French Exchange. Damn. Ah well, should be back to normal next week. ****I enjoyed this chapter. And I fully support Miriam in her views!**

**R.I.P. the Amazing Whitney Houston, I'm listening to you now. ( Just thought I should say that )**

**Chapter Dedication: fearless0601 - Team Peeta rocks! (Hunger games argument)**

'No, no, no, no, NO!'

'What do you mean no?

(Just so you know, Harry and I were having an argument.)

'No, means no. N. O. NO!'

'Yeah, I know that, but why ARE you saying no?'

'Because,... You simply can't say things like that about girls. You need a little more respect. Rather than just going round saying, _oh, it's about a hot girl that doesn't know she's hot. _It's totally sexist.'

I picked up a cushion, and then hit him with it. Repeatedly. (not too hard mind you)

'You. Are. Such. A. Guy.'

'Hate to break it to you Miriam, but I am a guy.'

'Man, your so annoying.'

He shrugged his shoulders.

'It's my job.'

I chucked the cushion at him. What can I say, he started it. I collapsed on the sofa, and pulled another cushion over my head. After a while (5 seconds, but thats a while for him) he poked it.

'Urrmm, Miriam, what are you doing?'

'Ignoring You'

'I'd never have guessed.'

'Hmm'

'So, why are you talking to me then?'

'I'm not'

'I think you'll find you are'

I shut up then. It took him a while to figure out I wasn't replying, cause he laughed about it a minute later. Then he broke the silence.

'So what should the song be about then?'

I slowly lifted the cushion off my head. He was looking at me with those gorgeous eyes. Sighing, I sat up.

'A song like _What Makes you Beautiful_ shouldn't just be a hot girl who doesn't know she's hot. It should be so much more than that. It should be about a girl, who, in all honestly, isn't that beautiful, or at least, not the kind of beautiful boys go for. It should be about, that despite all that, the boy still finds her beautiful because of who she is, rather than what she is, of what she's like inside, that it's the beauty inside that really counts, and thats what makes true beauty, what makes her beautiful. And thats why he loves her.'

He was quiet then, had I taken it too far? Should I have just kept my mouth shut? I didn't know. He turned his head away from me, as if he was embarressed. Had I done that? I really should learn just to shut it. I suddenly felt really awkward. He wasn't saying anything, and I didn't know how to break the silence.

Que the ever famous Louis.

'HELLOOOOO!'

'Hey Louis.'

'Hey'

He looked between the two of us.

'What's wrong?'

Harry sighed. 'Nothing, Miriam's just very strong-minded.' And with that he got up and walked away. We stared after him.

Louis came down to sit down next to me.

'What happened?'

'I don't know...'

And then I related to him the conversation.

'I don't know what I said wrong. Was I too strong?'

'No, it's just that Harry can be quite sensitive when it comes to love. I know him better than anyone, and I know he trys to cover it all up, looking like a player and all that, but in reality he's feeling pressured, what with most of us getting into serious relationships. Just be careful around him.'

He nudged me gently. 'He likes you, you know that.'

I looked at him. 'He's known me less than 24 hours.'

'Still, love at first sight and all that.'

_Hang on, love at first sight? When did that happen?_

I suddenly felt really wierd. Was I...pleased? I needed to change the conversation.

'Ok, so what's up with you and Eleanor?'

'You know about that, huh.'

'I live in a world obsessed with this boyband called One Direction. It's hard not to pick up on things. Do you love her?'

'Yeah, yeah, I guess I do.'

'Then why haven't you made it properly official?'

'I don't know, maybe I should.'

'I think you should. You know her well enough. There's not really any point otherwise now.'

'You know, you're right, I should.'

He made to get out his phone.

'No, no, wait, she'll appreciate it more if you do it in person.'

'You think so?'

'I'm a girl. I know so'

He grinned at me.

'Thanks'

'Anytime'

* * *

><p>'Right, I'm going outside, anyone else want to come?'<p>

I strode into the kitchen, determined to ignore what had happened earlier. A chorus of 'Hell, yeahs' greeted me.

'Ok, so coats are through there, yeah, just help yourself.'

And that was how we ended up here. Outside, in the snow, chucking snowballs at each other. Of course, it took us a while to find a coat that fitted Liam, which was funny, and then trying to find Harry a hat, which was very funny, but in the end, we made it out. I teamed up with Zayn and Niall.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaahhhhhhhhhh!'

Louis was randomly chucking the snowballs and screaming at the top of his voice. They flew past us, one after the other. Harry and Liam, however, seemed to have better tactics. Niall was our best 'shooter' and so they had teamed up on him, chucking them hard. Zayn and I decided to take down Liam. It was actually quite easy. Once Niall was free, we pelted him down in a few seconds. Louis suddenly stopped, and, as we all turned to look at him, declared at the top of his voice:

'That's it, I surrender' Before collapsing onto the ground and making a snow angel. We all laughed and then, at the same time, got a load more 'ammunition', and chucked them at him all at once. By the end, he was so covered in snow you could barely see him.

Everything seemed, well, right, out there in the snow. Like nothing was wrong. After a while, we all lay down in the snow, side by side. Irony hit me again, I was next to Harry. There had been so many awkward moments today, between us. I didn't want that anymore.

'I'm sorry' I whispered across.

I turned my head towards him. It took him a minute to look my way.

'No, it's me who should be sorry. I had no right to be that way. Forgive me?'

I remembered what Louis had said. Did this gorgeous boy really like me? He'd been hurt before, I had to be careful. Could I give my heart to him?

I did the only right thing.

'Always'

He smiled, making my heart melt. I barely knew this boy, not the real him. I knew the guy he was to the world, but in reality, I hardly knew him at all. But there was plenty of time for that. I just didn't get how I could fall for someone so quickly. I'd never had a boyfriend, never even been kissed. I hadn't wanted one until now. And yet I knew a lot about love from watching people. Love is everywhere, between friends, families, lovers. And yet, despite the fairy tales, and the movies, more than anything, love is a choice. It's choosing to spend your life with someone. The sparks, the chemistry, that isn't real love, that is only lust. When that disappears, people think they're not in love anymore. But they're wrong. They're just falling into it.

* * *

><p>We trudged our way inside, discarding our wet coats. I went upstairs to change into some comfortable trackies. I turned on my ipod, putting it on loudspeaker. There was a knock on the door. Harry came in.<p>

'You finished the book yet?'

'No, give me a few days.'

I smiled, I couldn't help it. I just felt so happy around him. _Enchanted, Taylor Swift_ came on.

_Oh, the everlasting Irony_

I held out my hand, 'Dance with me?'

He paused a second. Shoud I have said that? But I needn't have worried, because he slowly walked up to me. Then he pulled me close, his hand on my waist, just like a proper gentlemen. I rested my head on his shoulder. We gently swayed to the music, which was a little hard, as it was quite a fast beat song. But we did it nonetheless.

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles _  
><em>Same old, tired place lonely place <em>  
><em>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy <em>  
><em>Vanished when I saw your face<em>  
><em>All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you<em>

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" _  
><em>across the room, your silhouette <em>  
><em>Starts to make its way to me <em>  
><em>The playful conversation starts, <em>  
><em>counter all your quick remarks <em>  
><em>Like passing notes in secrecy<em>  
><em>And it was enchanting to meet you <em>  
><em>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go _  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home <em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew <em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_The lingering question kept me up,_  
><em> 2 a.m., who do you love? <em>  
><em>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake <em>  
><em>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door<em>  
><em> I'd open up and you would say<em>  
><em>It was enchanting to meet you <em>  
><em>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em> I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home <em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
><em> I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em> I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This is me praying that_  
><em>This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends <em>  
><em>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again <em>  
><em>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon<em>  
><em> I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else _  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>  
><em> Please don't be in love with someone else <em>  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em> I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home <em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go _  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone <em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em> I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em> Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

We didn't say anything, but the silence was enough. We stayed like that, in each others arms, until the end. The music stopped.

I lifted my head up, and I looked into his eyes. They were so beautiful. We were so close. I could feel my heart beating hard in my chest. He started to lean in closer, I couldn't believe what was happening. We were so close, so close now...

'Miriam, your parents are back.' Liam's voice echoed up the stairs.

_Dammit._

Harry pulled away. 'I, er, I better go.'

And then he left my room.

**What did you think? Yes, it annoys me too. Just tell her you love her Harry! Yeah, but unfortunatly I couldn't let them get together too soon. Maybe next chapter though... Anyway, review!**

_**Signed, Sabrina x**_


End file.
